A Place Where I am Needed
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: Being transported into a whole new world by falling into a black hole with a disembodied voice freaking you out and calming you down at the same time isn't your ideal vacation, right? But for Rin, this was a new chance for her. In this place, with raging wars and her tomboyish streak, she felt like this was where she belonged. And that Kagamine boy had caught her eye too...
1. Darkness, and a disembodied voice

**Hey guys! Welcome to another world of my random stories! Please, take note that this IS NOT TWINCEST, OKAY? Hah, thank you~**

Chapter 1

"_Welcome, Rin Kagane, into a new universe."_

That voice….it was mesmerising….it was gentle, unlike any voice I had ever heard in my life. I was immediately attracted to it.

But I had my cautions too.

"W-who are you?!" I cried, "W-what do you want with me?!"

I couldn't have seen who the speaker was, of course: all I could see was blank darkness. But I knew that I was falling into a deep, dark hole. The invisible wind whipped at my hair and my bow, and my screams rang into emptiness.

"_Shh, don't be afraid, you're alright, you're fine! You have nothing to fear."_

"Who the heck are you?!"

"_Sigh, you can't know now….the time is not right. But I assure you, you will know when it is."_

"What-?!"

The voice just laughed at my impatience, and though I wanted to object, a feeling of warmness and security came over me. I just suddenly felt like….I was at _peace_, which was a feeling I had never felt before.

But who _was_ this person?! I could tell that it was a male, but who?! I had never met a male with this voice before….most people at my house were always easily flustered. It was only once in a blue moon that _all_ of us, Mom, Dad, Rinto and I, were all happy at the same time. Otherwise, it would be one day, Dad, Mom and I would be sad or angry and Rinto happy, or just….how do I say it? Well, in easier words, none of us would all be happy at the same time. We lived in difficult times, and Mom and Dad had to work hard most of the time to give us a good education and life. But we were all happy deep down, despite the fact that we didn't feel like it, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"_Ah, Rin, you've reached your destination."_

"Wha-what?"

"_Come on, let's go! We don't want to be late, right?"_

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

But before I could hear his response, I felt my head hit something hard, and I had blacked out.


	2. Giggly Glittery Thingies and Rain

**Hey there guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! Again! Before we start; to tyrannosaurusrex-123 and Rose Verdict: thanks for the reviews! Yes, I won't delete this story (unlike the last time *nervous laughing)* and well, I guess it's just a common love we writers share! **

**To Rose Verdict, CindyLikesCandy214 and tryannosaurusrex-123: Thank you for following and favouriting (not a real word) this story!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

Chapter 2

_I was in a room with wooden walls and a fire crackling in the corner. There is a voice speaking harshly._

"_Honestly, why is Rin so tomboyish? Why can't she just help me with the housework and sew like a proper lady? She's so useless!" _

_I gasp as I realize that the voice is my mother's: Neru Akita. She is making dinner and talking to my dad, Rei. Dad continues to flip through his paper and says nothing._

"_I just wish that she would stop being so good-for-nothing!" Mom continues. _

_I feel cold, salty tears running down my face._

_Am I really that….useless? _

(IN THE REAL WORLD, ONCE RIN WAKES UP)

I wake up to the sound of thunder crackling up ahead. Did I just dream….about my mother calling me…useless?

I shrug the thought off my mind; that's not important now. Instead, I look up and see that the sky is painted grey with the storm clouds. I wince; this is not good.

Where am I anyway? I can't recall ever being in this place in my life. I'm in a forest with weird glittering floating thingies that giggle when I touch them. There are no such things as "giggly glittery thingies" in my world…..maybe I'm not in it?

"Hey! You! Are you alright?!"

I look towards the direction of the voice and I see a girl about my age and height running my way. She has middle-length brown hair left loose and flowing past her shoulders, fair skin and green chestnut-shaped eyes. She would be the type of girl Rinto would fall head-over-heels with. She wears a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, dark green skinny jeans with dark green suspenders and tall leather boots. Slung across her shoulder is a quiver of arrows, and she carries a wooden longbow in her hands.

She pauses in her tracks. "Hey! By any chance, are you Rin Kagane?" she asks.

"H-how do you know?!" I demand.

"Well, uh…." She turns behind and starts muttering to herself. I can't catch anything, except the words "Maple syrup" and "I'm so dead".

By the time she finishes, it's already raining cats and dogs. My hair is sopping wet and plastered to my face and forehead. My bow is even drooping.

"Never mind that!" she finally says, "Let's just bring you to the Mage!"

"W-what?" I enquire, but she ignores me.

She pulls me to a cream coloured horse. By this time, the rain is coming down in great torrents.

"Maple syrup, I didn't think Kaito was _this_ bad in managing rain…" she mutters as she gets on the horse. It neighs at her and she smiles.

I climb onto the horse, with her help, and the both of us head off.

"Now, Rin, make sure you hold on tight to me, or else there's a really, really, _really_ high chance that you'll fall off Kirkland and land flat on your face," she informs me cheerily and casually, as if falling off a horse and landing flat on one's face was no big deal at all.

I gulp, and obey.


	3. Fortress?

**Hello guys~! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've had a lot on my hands these past few weeks: my APH stories, Just A Circus Monster and school. Pssh. Never mind that. Now, review time! **

**Rose Verdict: I know that feeling SOOOOOO well! High five~! Thanks so much for the review; it means so much to me! Your support inspires me to write! Thanks again! **

**Yeah! Other than that, we're pretty much done here! Enjoy, please~! **

Chapter 3

During the horse ride (which was a pretty uneventful one, if you're one of those people that find nearly falling off stallions with only a stranger to cling onto in fear normal), during which I had learnt that the girl's name was Adelia Sakine, an archer and healer in an army known as the 'Vocaloid' army. She was no older than me, and seemingly friendly, but I couldn't seem to get myself to trust her- after all, she's a complete stranger! But since she's the only one that seems to know where in the oranges I am, so I had no choice but to place my life in her hands.

Several minutes later, we arrived.

Our destination was a huge grey building surrounded by a tall iron fence that was so tall it seemed to match the height of the Colossal Titan, or at least Wall Maria*. There were several small grey buildings scattered around the main building, like logs around a bonfire. Adelia produces a long iron stick from behind a bush and hits the rusty black gate with all her strength; it causes a ringing sound to produce from it, and it gives me a head-splitting headache.

Almost immediately, a tall man with short, neat hair and glasses perched on his nose comes out of the main hall. He has a serious, sombre expression on his face, and the fact that his clothing was al grey didn't help me to stop imagining that someone had died.

"Kiyoteru-san! She's here!" Adelia called, stepping aside to show me to the man. Immediately self-conscious, I tried to smoothen my sopping wet blonde hair back, but to no avail.

"Ah, that's good," he nods, unlocking the gate, "Come on, hurry, I don't want any of you to catch a cold, especially now that she has arrived. Adelia, go dry yourself and head to the dining hall; Oliver's already saved a seat for you at his table."

"Yay! See ya, Rin~!" Adelia ran off, and vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Kiyoteru and me with an awkward silence surrounding us. Kiyoteru sighed irritably at the behaviour of the younger girl, but turned back to me.

"And as for you, Rin, I'll give you a moment to dry yourself, and then I'll lead you to the dining hall. Freshening up will have to wait, because everyone's looking forward to your…arrival."

"W-what? Who's waiting for me? Where am I? Can somebody please explain?!" I looked around, shaking my head to and fro in the utter confusion.

"What do you mean? Adelia hasn't already explained it to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, and he face-palmed, "Tch, that girl….Never mind, just go freshen up. We've got no time to waste at all."

He led me to a room at the back of the main building, which is made of stone on the outside but wooden and warm inside. Ah, _warmth_. I breathed in the beautiful fragrance of the wood inside as Kiyoteru dug around in a wooden dresser, and finally produced a piece of cloth.

"Here, dry yourself with it. We can't have you entering the dining hall sopping wet, right?" he said, looking annoyed. I took the soft piece of fabric, admiring its cottony material, and towelled my hair, my arms, my legs and tried to squeeze the water as much as I could from the ends of my shirt.

As soon as I am done, Kiyoteru escorted me to a large room from a door to the left of the room; oh, so the main hall was the dining hall! It was filled with loud voices and the sound of tankards clanking against another. The walls and floor were made of a light brown wood, and there were torch scones on the walls, candles on the table and a chandelier of torch scones hanging from the ceiling. Tables were everywhere, and lots of people were in the room. It created a nice, warm atmosphere that reminded me too much of home, and a sense of nostalgia overwhelmed me.

"Everyone listen up! We have a new recruit!" Kiyoteru bellowed.

A silence fell upon the room as all eyes were locked onto me. I stared back at them until I felt the brunette nudge me.

"Introduce yourself," he hissed in my ear.

"A-ah! Alright, my name is Rin Kagane. I'm 16 years old this year. I'm pleased to meet all of you," I stuttered.

"What are your abilities?" a boy with teal hair called out.

"A-abilities?" I gulped. I looked up at Kiyoteru for help in desperation. He paled and his eyes practically screamed "You don't know your own abilities?!".

"Never mind that! She's barely been here!" a girl with short green hair, shiny bug eyes and a pair of goggles on her head called out, "Give new recruits a chance, Mikuo!"

Mikuo smiled sheepishly, and nodded in understanding.

"Well, Rin, why not you go around and introduce yourself?" Kiyoteru suggested. I nodded and made my way.

On the first table was a woman with long pink hair left loose, a girl with long teal twin tails, and a girl with long cherry red hair. The teal haired girl was arm-wrestling with the pink haired lady. Her face was screwed up in determination while the woman looked relaxed but was panting a bit.

"You salmon-haired fish addict, I _will_ beat you in this round for sure!" the teal-haired girl snarled.

"I'd like to see you try, onion-breath," the woman said with an amused expression written all over her delicate features.

"Hello there! I'm Miki!" the redhead greeted cheerily, smiling broadly, "That's Miku," she pointed at the teal haired girl, "And Luka!" Luka and Miku both acknowledged me by nodding but seemed to concentrate more on their 'friendly' match.

On the next table was the green-haired girl- most probably Gumi- that had helped me, a tall woman with long electric yellow hair, a little girl with black hair tied in bunches and a boy with silver hair and an ahoge. The woman seemed to be telling them an extremely fascinating story; Gumi was nodding in awe as she sipped an orange fluid that seemed to be carrot juice as the little girl gasped and gawped. The boy was staring off into space, but I could tell he was listening.

"And that was how my army and I conquered the Battle of Fort Utau!" the blonde concluded. She looked up, noticed me and grinned, "Hiya there! I'm Lily! Welcome, private!"

"My full name is Megumi, but you can call me Gumi!" Gumi smiled pleasantly.

"I'm Yuki! Nice to meet you!" The little girl politely introduced.

"Piko Utatane..." The boy muttered.

The next table was occupied by a blue haired, scarf-wearing man who was eating an ice cream cone. Shaking his head in disapproval, a purple-haired man raised a tankard to his lips and took a long gulp. A buff man with brown, grey-streaked hair was gulping mead in his tankard like there was no tomorrow. A brunette with a pretty face and short hair seemed to be having a drinking contest with him. None of the seemed to notice me, so I moved on.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! I'm Kaito Shion!" the blue haired man called out, noticing me.

"Gakupo Kamui, at your service," the purple haired man nodded formally.

"Meikooooo Sakineeee," the woman slurred, probably drunk to the head.

"And I'm Big Al! How're you fitting in, kid?" The last man chuckled gleefully.

I passed many tables, far too many for me to count, but I made it to the last nevertheless. Adelia was sitting around it, accompanied by a blond boy with messy hair and a sailor cap that sat on top of it and a bandage over his left eye, another blond with a messy fringe and a small ponytail, and a third blond (whose shade was a bit of a lighter blond). They seemed to be playing cards.

"Go fish!" the first blond exclaimed happily, extending a palm, "Hand it over, Len!"

"Ugh, you idiot..." the boy named Len muttered, placing two silver coins in Oliver's open palm. His voice was….mature and captivating…..I could swear that I felt a blush fight its way up onto my cheeks.

"You may have gotten two extra silver coins, but I still have more than you guys!" the third blond said triumphantly.

"Shut it, Lui," Len said menacingly, raising a fist.

"Oh! Hey there, Rin! These are my friends, Oliver, Len and Lui!" Adelia called, pointing to each boy as she spoke, "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, sure..." I said quietly, taking a seat next to her. Adelia took a tankard from a passing waitress and handed it to me.

"Is that...alcohol?" I asked hesitantly, looking at the liquid inside: it was the shade of Apple juice, except it was more on the golden side.

"Alcohol? Oh maple, no!" she laughed, "Only the big ones like big sister Meiko and Big Al drink mead! We kids drink Haycomb Syrup. Try it! It's really sweet!"

I raised the tankard to my lips and let the liquid flow down my throat; it tasted like golden syrup and maple syrup mixed together to make a liquid-y goodness; in fact, it tasted like heaven.

"Come on, introduce yourself to the new kid, Len!" Oliver nudged Len.

"Yeah, Lenny! Do it! Don't be rude!" Adelia chimed in.

"Nobody would like a grouchy Len! How are you going to find a pretty girl like this?" Lui added. All three of them snickered.

"Shut up, you three," Len sighed irritably. He looked at me with his clear Cerulean blue eyes and I felt my cheeks warm up once again, but at the same time, a cold chill ran down my spine, "My name is Len Kagamine, 16 years old, Lieutanent in the Vocaloid Army. Your name is Rin Kagane, 16 years old, the one everyone has been waiting for. Nice to meet you."

He held out a hand, obviously waiting for me to shake it. I took it, and blushed; I was holding a boy's hand! It was the first time I had ever done it, and it felt...odd. His hand was so soft, and so warm, despite the cold, distant look on his face. A could swear a pink tint slowly unravelled itself across his facial features, and then disappeared as he whipped his hand back to his playing cards.

All three of his friends were gaping at him, their mouths shaped in an 'O' formation. Oliver was staring at him in disbelief, while Adelia seemed to be shaking her head in a disappointed manner.

"Len! That's no way to do it!" Lui said, sounding horrified, "One does not simply greet a lady like that!"

"Shut it, shota," Len growled, his eyes fixed on his cards. Lui raised his arms in a defeated, sheepish, offended manner, and returned to his playing cards.

"Go fish!" Oliver exclaimed once again. Lui groaned and handed Oliver two silver coins, "The American Goldfinch man is in the house!"

I looked at the four of them, raising the tankard to my lips again. A feeling of suspicion welled up deep inside my chest, but I brushed it off; if these people had the intention of kidnapping me, there was no point in resisting. I was already in a world I had no idea existed, away from home and defenceless.

If that really was going to happen, for the first time in my life, I would have to surrender.

**Wooh! An extra-long chapter to make up for no chapters at all! Oh well, I tried my best. Hope you guys liked it. And don't forget to review~! **


End file.
